La Pièce Secrète
by Leena Asakura
Summary: TRADUCTION d'un OS de Polaris -- Les Jumeaux Weasley se retrouvent devant une porte mystérieuse. Seront-ils capable de l'ouvrir et de voir ce qu'il y a derrière ? Harry détient-il la clé pour ouvrir la Pièce Secrète ?


**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Star Polaris, sauf la traduction.

Voici un petit one shot, chef d'oeuvre de polaris (comme d'hab quoi ) j'espère que vous aimerez ... et merci d'avance à tous les reviewers

* * *

**La pièce secrète

* * *

**

Harry regarda les jumeaux Weasley se pencher sur un autre livre. Durant les derniers jours, leurs farces s'étaient arrêtées et on pouvait toujours les trouver assis, dans un coin de la salle commune, entourés de livres. Lorsqu'elle les avait vu pour la première fois, Hermione avait été convaincue qu'ils avaient finalement commencé à faire attention à leurs études. Ron avait reniflé à son commentaire, et lui avait dit qu'ils préparaient sans doute d'autres farces. Harry avait plutôt tendance à être d'accord avec son ami aux cheveux roux, surtout qu'il y a quelques jours, les jumeaux lui avaient emprunté sa carte des Maraudeurs.

Après pratiquement une semaine de leur étrange comportement, même Hermione était d'accord pour dire que les jumeaux préparaient quelque chose. Le problème était que rien ne semblait être arrivé, puisqu'il n'y avait eu aucun cri excité ou de sourires machiavéliques venant de leur coin.

L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs sortit de ses pensées lorsque son amie aux cheveux ébouriffés vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, s'installant en équilibre sur l'accoudoir de la chaise sur laquelle il avait été assis.

« Quelqu'un ne devrait-il pas leur demander ce qui ne va pas ? »

Harry leva les yeux avec amusement. « Inquiète, Hermione ? Certains penseraient que tu aurais été heureuse par cette absence de farce. »

La jeune fille lui lança un regard noir. « Farces ou non, ce sont mes amis, et je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter. Peut-être que nous devrions les aider. »

Harry haussa des épaules, et indiqua la table où les jumeaux étaient assis. « Si tu es si inquiète, va leur demander. »

Hermione renifla. « Oui, bien sûr, comme s'ils allaient me parler d'une de leurs farces. »

L'autre adolescent haussa des épaules. « Et bien, dis à Ron de leur demander, après tout, ce sont ses frères. »

Hermione baissa les yeux énervés. « N'encourage pas Ron, c'est un préfet, il ne devrait pas penser aux farces plus qu'il ne le fait déjà. » Au regard incrédule de Harry, elle hocha de la tête. « Il a déjà essayé, mais ils ont refusé de lui dire quoi que ce soit. »

Harry renifla. « S'ils ne l'ont pas dit à Ron, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'ils vont me le dire ? »

Avec ce dernier commentaire, Hermione se pencha, et plaça une main sur son épaule. Lorsqu'elle parla, une once de menace pouvait être clairement entendue dans sa voix. « Harry, _chéri, _tu vas aller là-bas et leur demander, est-ce clair ? »

L'adolescent acquiesça rapidement, souriant avec un peu d'amusement au ton noir que son amie avait utilisé. Dès que la main de la jeune fille disparut de son épaule, il se leva, et alla vers la table où les jumeaux étaient assis. Le couple ne sembla pas le remarquer, il s'assit donc sur la chaise leur faisant face. D'un mouvement rapide, il leur arracha le livre qu'ils étaient en train de lire. Tous deux levèrent les yeux d'un coup, la surprise étirant leurs visages alors que Harry baissait les yeux sur les pages que les jumeaux avaient regardées. « Un annuaire scolaire ? Qu'est-ce que vous fichez avec ça ? »

Fred, ou bien ce que Harry pensait être Fred, se renfrogna. « Nous essayons simplement de découvrir quelque chose, rien d'important. »

Harry renifla, et, après avoir marqué la page, il ferma le livre. « Ouais, c'est ça, rien d'important. C'est pourquoi même Hermione est inquiète pour vous. » On pouvait clairement entendre le sarcasme dans sa voix.

George fronça d'incrédulité, et mit ses mains dramatiquement sur son cœur. « Hermione ? Inquiète pour nous ? Et nous qui pensions qu'elle n'avait des yeux que pour Ron. »

Fred acquiesça, et se leva rapidement. « Viens George, nous devons dire à notre Dame que nous allons bien. Pensez-vous qu'elle aimera ces bonbons que nous avons fait la semaine dernière ? »

George fut sur le point de se lever de son siège, et de partir avec son jumeau, lorsque la voix sèche de Harry interrompit leur spectacle. « Vous savez que cela irait beaucoup mieux si vous le pensiez vraiment ? Allez, crachez le morceau. Qu'est-ce qui vous inquiète autant, au point que la dernière chose que vous avez inventé sont ces bonbons que vous nous avez donné le mois dernier ? »

Fred se rassit avec une expression de résignation. « Te dire que tu imagines des choses ne va pas fonctionner, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry croisa ses bras sur son torse. « Non. »

Après s'être longuement regardé avec son jumeau, George se pencha finalement en avant, et commença à s'expliquer avec une voix rapide.

« Il y a à peu près deux semaines, nous sommes tombé sur une peinture placée proche des cuisines. Nous ne l'avons remarqué que par chance, puisque nous essayions de nous cacher de Filch, et nous sommes pratiquement rentrés dedans. Nous pensons qu'il pourrait y avoir un enchantement pour ne pas la remarquer. »

Fred interrompit son frère. « En bref, la peinture montrait quatre animaux, avec une énorme lettre 'M' en fond. Nous sommes pratiquement sûr qu'elle appartient aux Maraudeurs, et qu'il y a une pièce derrière elle. »

George acquiesça et reprit. « Le problème est que c'est un mot de passe protégé. Nous avons essayé d'utiliser le même mot de passe que pour la carte, mais cela n'a pas marché. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous t'avons demandé d'emprunter la carte. Nous pensions que le mot de passe pourrait se montrer là-dessus. »

Fred saisit le vieux morceau de parchemin plié, et l'activa d'un doux murmure. L'image familière de l'intérieur d'Hogwarts apparut devant eux. Regardant vers les cuisines, Harry fronça des sourcils. Il n'y avait aucune pièce peinte proche d'elles. Fred indiqua un point vide. « Voilà, c'est là. »

Sa confusion devait alors être apparente sur son visage, puisque George expliqua rapidement. « Tu dois croire qu'il y a une pièce ici pour la voir, Harry. »

Fixant attentivement l'endroit que Fred lui montrait, il vit des lignes commençant à apparaître lentement, et formé ainsi une très grande pièce. George qui l'avait regardé avec attention, sourit. « Tu la vois ? »

Harry acquiesça sans relever ses yeux de la carte.

« Bien. » Fred prit sa baguette, et la tapa sur le parchemin, exactement sur la pièce nouvellement formée. Quelques mots apparurent dessus, surprenant Harry avec leur message.

_Le titre des Maraudeurs a été passé de génération en génération à travers les étudiants de Hogwarts pendant des siècles. Pour recevoir leurs secrets, cette personne doit révéler les véritables noms de la dernière génération des Maraudeurs. _

Une fois qu'Harry eut lu le petit message, Fred effaça la carte et pointa une grosse pile de livres qu'ils avaient été en train d'utiliser. « Et c'est justement ce que nous essayons de découvrir. Mais il est très difficile de découvrir les noms des derniers Maraudeurs. »

George acquiesça. « Mais au moins, nous savons qu'il n'y a eu aucun signe des Maraudeurs durant nos années à Hogwarts. Nous avons également demandé à Bill et Charlie, et aucun d'eux ne se rappelle d'un groupe de farceurs durant leurs scolarités, donc, on peut certainement dire qu'il n'y eut aucun Maraudeur dans cette période également. En dehors de ça… »

Harry acquiesça, comprenant, et pendant un court moment, il considéra leur dire ce qu'ils voulaient savoir. Après tout, s'il n'y avait pas eu de groupe de Maraudeurs depuis Bill à Hogwarts, il était plutôt sûr que son père et ses amis avaient été les derniers. Mais il repoussa ses pensées. Il devait d'abord parler au professeur Lupin, simplement pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien de dangereux dans cette pièce. Lorsqu'il sortit de ses pensées, les jumeaux avaient ouvert un autre livre, et parcourait à nouveau des noms.

Secouant sa tête, Harry décida de les laisser tranquille, et d'aller s'asseoir avec Hermione et Ron. Hermione leva les yeux, et un sourcil. « Alors ? Que font-ils ? »

Harry expliqua rapidement ce qu'il avait appris. « … donc, ils essaye de découvrir qui a été la dernière génération des Maraudeurs. »

Hermione le regarda. « Alors… pouvons-nous les aider ? »

Harry s'assit. « Nous pourrions les aider, oui, mais je dois m'assurer de plusieurs choses auparavant. »

Ron se renfrogna. « Tu penses que c'est dangereux ? »

Harry éclata de rire. « Non, je ne pense pas. Il semble que papa, Sirius, Remus et le rat ne furent pas les premiers à se balader dans les couloirs de Hogwarts, et que le titre de Maraudeurs a été dans le coin depuis un bon moment. Je veux simplement en parler à Remus, juste au cas où. »

Ron eut un sourire machiavélique. « Nous pourrions nous même aller jeter un coup d'œil. »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu poursuivre cette pensée, Hermione lui donna une tape sur la tête. « Je ne pense pas, Ronald Weasley. Si cette pièce contient vraiment les secrets de Maraudeurs, nous ne nous en approcherons jamais. »

Harry acquiesça, d'accord pour une fois avec la jeune fille. « Elle a raison, Ron. S'il y a quelqu'un qui mérite le titre de Maraudeur ici, ce sont les jumeaux. Nous attirons déjà suffisamment les problèmes et nous ne faisons même pas de farces. »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel, mais acquiesça néanmoins. Regardant les deux têtes rousses penchées sur un livre, il secoua sa tête. « Si tu veux vraiment qu'ils adorent cette pièce, tu ferais aussi bien d'écrire cette lettre à Remus, Harry. Ils n'ont plus que cette année. »

L'autre adolescent acquiesça et accepta la plume et le parchemin qu'Hermione lui donna. Rapidement, il écrivit un petit message :

_Cher Moony _

_Comment vas-tu ? Comment se porte Snuffle ? J'espère que vous allez bien tous les deux et que vous essayer de rester hors des problèmes. Il y a quelques jours, les jumeaux ont découvert la pièce des Maraudeurs, et maintenant, ils recherchent vos noms. Je voulais simplement m'assurer que cette pièce n'est pas piégée avant de les aider. Est-ce que cela irait ? Répondez vite s'il vous plait. »_

_Harry_

Le trio monta à la volière, et envoya Pig avec la lettre avant de retourner dans la salle commune.

Durant les semaines suivantes, ils observèrent avec amusement les jumeaux essayer de résoudre le secret des Maraudeurs. Ils en eurent rapidement assez de chercher dans les livres puisque cela ne les menait nulle part. Au lieu de cela, ils avaient décidé de demander l'aide de leurs professeurs.

Harry regarda avec amusement les jumeaux approchés le Professeur McGonagall. Lorsqu'ils eurent demandés, la femme sembla horrifiée pendant simplement une seconde avant de serrer ses lèvres, leur disant sévèrement qu'elle donnerait sa démission avant de voir un autre groupe de Maraudeurs mettre le bazar dans ces couloirs. Bien sûr, cela n'avait pas ralenti les recherches des jumeaux, puisque cela signifiait qu'il y avait eu un groupe durant les années pendant lesquelles McGonagall avait enseigné. Les autres professeurs ne leur avaient pas non plus apporté beaucoup d'aide. Certains n'avaient même pas entendu parler de tels farceurs. D'autres, comme Dumbledore, avaient simplement ri, secoué leur tête, et dit d'abandonner. Un groupe de Maraudeurs avait été suffisant pour eux.

Lorsque les jumeaux furent assez désespérés pour questionner Snape, cela leur valut une semaine de détention, et une réprimande enragée de l'homme. Harry avait été tenté de leur dire, mais s'était retenu parce que, ce matin-là, il avait reçu une réponse de Remus. Remus avait dit que lui et Sirius viendraient dans deux semaines, ce qui était avec surprise, le jour précédant l'anniversaire des jumeaux. Ils avaient demandé à Harry de leur donner l'honneur de le dire aux jumeaux eux-mêmes, donc Harry n'avait plus qu'à planifier la meilleure façon d'amener les jumeaux aux deux Maraudeurs.

Deux semaines plus tard, à exactement minuit, Harry se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons de septième année. Parcourant la pièce sombre, il se dirigea vers le lit placé à sa droite. Une tête rousse y dormait profondément, et Harry avait pratiquement des regrets à le réveiller. Secouant son pyjama par l'épaule, il regarda George cligner des yeux, et se retourner pour lui faire face.

« Mmh, Harry ? »

L'adolescent acquiesça, et murmura. « Réveilles Fred, et descend dans la salle commune, je dois vous montrer quelque chose. »

Sans attendre une réponse, le jeune sorcier quitta la pièce, et alla s'asseoir dans la salle commune vide. Dix minutes plus tard, les jumeaux le rejoignirent. Ils s'étaient tous deux habillés rapidement, et regardait autour d'eux paresseusement.

Le regard de Fred se posa finalement sur Harry, et il frotta ses yeux avec fatigue. « Cela ferait mieux d'être bien, Harry. »

Le jeune adolescent sourit et se leva. « Et bien, je pensais que vous aimeriez avoir votre cadeau d'anniversaire. »

George secoua sa tête. « Et cela n'aurait pas pu attendre demain ? Après tout, nous sonnes né à une heure de l'après midi, notre anniversaire n'est pas avant treize heures. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et secoua sa tête. « Non, cela ne pouvait pas attendre jusqu'à demain. »

Il prit une petite lettre hors de sa robe, et la tendit au jumeau le plus proche, qui était Fred. Curieusement, le sorcier ouvrit la lettre, et vit une flèche clignoter.

« Uh ? Est-ce une blague, Harry ? »

Le jeune adolescent se mit à rire, se dirigeant vers sa chambre. « Vous devez le découvrir, n'est-ce pas ? Suivez les flèches. »

Les jumeaux regardèrent Harry disparaître, surpris, puis tournèrent leurs regards vers le parchemin. Soupirant, ils se décidèrent à faire finalement ce que Harry leur avait demandé, et il quittèrent la salle commune. Couloir après couloir, ils marchèrent, suivant les flèches, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignirent une porte. Se renfrognant, Fred remarqua qu'ils étaient prêts de la salle de classe de défense. Baissant les yeux à nouveau vers le parchemin, ils virent les mots qui s'y étaient formés.

_« Les Slytherins sont des cons. »_

Ricanant, George prononça les mots, et la porte s'ouvrit. La pièce derrière la porte était éclairée par un feu ronronnant, et ils purent voir un homme debout en face du feu. L'homme se retourna lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et sourit.

« Fred, George, c'est bon de vous revoir. Nous commencions à penser que vous n'alliez pas venir. »

George cligna des yeux, visiblement surpris de voir son ancien professeur de défense se tenir là. « Professeur Lupin ! Que faites-vous ici, monsieur ? »

L'homme éclata de rire. « Et bien, j'étais visiblement en train de vous attendre. »

Fred se renfrogna. « Harry a dit que c'était supposé nous mener à notre cadeau d'anniversaire. Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'il voulait dire, professeur ? »

Une voix grave ricana des ombres de la pièce. « Je ne m'habituerai jamais aux enfants qui t'appelle professeur, Remus. »

Le loup-garou leva les yeux au ciel alors que les jumeaux se retournèrent vivement. « Ferme-la, Sirius. » Se tournant vers Fred et Georges, il s'avança, et prit le morceau de parchemin des mains de Fred. « Nous sommes là pour vous mener à votre cadeau d'anniversaire. Harry nous a dit que vous recherchiez les noms de la dernière génération des Maraudeurs pour ouvrir une certaine pièce. »

George se renfrogna. « Il vous l'a dit ? »

Sirius sortit finalement des ombres. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, il avait ses raisons. Allons, Moony, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. »

Fred regarda les deux adultes. « Qu'allons-nous faire ? »

Le professeur Lupin sourit et ouvrit la porte. « Et bien, vous voulez voir cette pièce, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les jumeaux les regardèrent, le souffle coupé, alors que les deux sorciers plus âgés quittaient la pièce. Puis, comme une seule personne, ils se précipitèrent hors de la salle.

« Hey, attendez un moment ! »

George interrompit son frère jumeau. « Vous savez qui étaient les Maraudeurs ? »

Sirius renifla. « Étaient ? Que c'est insultant ! As-tu entendu ça Moony ? Étaient, vraiment. »

Ces mots figèrent les deux adolescents sur place. Fred regarda George, et il commença à secouer sa tête. « George, mon frère, je pense que nous avons atterri dans un étrange rêve. J'aurai pu jurer avec entendu Sirius appeler le professeur Lupin, Moony. »

George fit un léger mouvement de la tête, ne laissant pas son regard quitter le loup-garou, qui s'était arrêté pour leur donner un peu de temps afin d'accepter les nouvelles. « Je sais, Fred, je l'ai aussi entendu, mais il n'est pas possible qu'un des Maraudeurs puisse devenir un professeur. »

Avant que Fred n'ait pu répondre, Sirius renifla. « Vous feriez mieux de le croire. Notre vieux Moony ici présent est devenu le parfait gentilhomme. En plus, il a toujours été notre voix de la raison. »

Comme une seule personne, les jumeaux dirent : « Notre ? »

Cette fois, ce fut Remus qui interrompit la conversation. « Ça suffit Padfoot, nous devons amener ces deux-là en un seul morceaux dans la salle des Maraudeurs. Tu sais que Severus adorerait nous découvrir dans les couloirs à cette heure avec deux étudiants. »

Sirius renifla. « Je n'ai pas peur du vieux Snivellus. »

Secouant sa tête, Moony donna un coup sur la tête de son ami. « Il est aussi vieux que nous le sommes, et même si tu n'as pas peur de lui, tu devrais penser à ce que Dumbledore ferait s'il nous voyait influencer deux de ses étudiants. »

Sirius éclata de rire. « Il ne fera que nous regarder avec des yeux étincelants, et nous dire que nous ne devrions pas guider des étudiants hors du bon chemin. »

Remus secoua sa tête alors qu'il reprenait sa route. « Mais il le dirait à Minerva, et je suis sûr qu'elle sera bien plus bruyante là-dessus. »

L'autre homme sembla soudainement un peu effrayé. « Tu as bien raison mon ami. Allons les garçons, nous devons bouger avant d'être découverts. »

Encore sous le choc des dernières révélations, les jumeaux les suivirent silencieusement. Après avoir tourné plusieurs fois, ils se retrouvèrent devant la mystérieuse porte qui avait attiré leur intérêt il y a quelques semaines. Les deux hommes plus âgés la regardèrent avec de petits sourires sur leurs visages.

« Ah, ce que nous avons planifié là-dedans, tu te souviens Moony ? »

Le loup garou ricana. « Comment pourrai-je oublié Padfoot ? Nous avions l'habitude d'y rester des heures. »

George sembla finalement récupérer le pouvoir de la parole. « Vous étiez vraiment les Maraudeurs ? »

Sirius lui sourit et fit une légère révérence. « M. Padfoot à votre service, mon garçon. »

Remus leva les yeux au ciel. « Je n'accepterai pas cette offre si j'étais vous. Il vous créera plus de problème que vous en avez besoin. »

L'Animagus sembla offenser. « Moony, c'est pas juste ! Je pourrai vraiment les aider ! »

Le loup-garou secoua sa tête, retournant son attention sur la porte fermée. « Padfoot, honnêtement, ils n'ont pas besoin de notre aide. C'est leur époque maintenant, laisse-les s'amuser comme nous l'avons fait. »

Sirius soupira, pratiquement tristement. « Je sais, Moony, mais nous avons eu de si bons moments. »

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment avant que Remus ne se tourne vers les jumeaux. « À partir du moment où vous passerez ce seuil, vous n'aurez plus besoin de mot de passe, vous n'aurez qu'à toucher le grand M pour l'ouvrir, et vous pourrez vous appeler les Maraudeurs, d'accord ? »

Fred sourit, excité. Sirius, ne retirant pas son regard de la porte fermée, parla à voix basse. « James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin. » Puis, il échangea un regard avec son partenaire alors qu'il allait dire le dernier non, mais à leur surprise, la porte commença à briller.

Moony et Padfoot clignèrent des yeux de confusion pendant un moment, ils savaient que la porte se préparait à accepter les nouveaux propriétaires. Il semblait qu'Hogwarts avait senti ce qui était arrivé aux derniers Maraudeurs, et avait effacer ce nom.

Avec des sourires de plaisir, les deux hommes reculèrent et leur indiqua la porte. « Allez-y les garçons, posez vos mains sur la porte. »

Sans un signe d'hésitation, les deux adolescents le firent. La lumière qui avait entourée la porte disparut, et cette fois, le grand M fut entouré par les deux corps de deux lions Gryffindor. Sans un son, la porte s'ouvrit, et Fred et George d'avancèrent, voyant une grande pièce devant eux. Regardant en arrière, George se renfrogna.

« Vous ne venez pas avec nous ? »

Sirius secoua sa tête. « Non, gamin, Moony a raison. Notre temps en tant que Maraudeurs est arrivé à sa fin, et je suis sûr que vous allez tous les deux être capable de continuer sans nous. Allez y, amusez-vous, et souvenez-vous qu'à la fin de votre séjour ici, un nouveau groupe de Maraudeurs s'élèvera et prendra votre place. »

Remus sourit, se tenant debout calmement à côté de son ami. « Et quelque chose me dit que Prongs Junior sera le chef de ce groupe. »

Sirius se mit à rire. « Je serai mécontent s'il ne l'était pas, avec un héritage comme le sien. »

Les deux hommes se retournèrent, et laissèrent les deux adolescents, sachant très bien qu'ils honoreraient le titre de Maraudeurs.

Le matin suivant, des farces se succédèrent dans les couloirs d'Hogwarts. Beaucoup pensait que c'était pour célébrer l'anniversaire des jumeaux, mais Harry savait. Le soir, lorsque le grand signe des Maraudeurs flotta au-dessus de la table dans la Grande Salle, il savait que les jumeaux avaient pris la relève, et que cette année serait emplie de farces et de blagues.

Il buvait sans faire attention son thé dans la Grande Salle, lorsque Ron lui donna un coup de coude. « À quoi penses-tu ? »

L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs sourit. « À ton avis, combien de temps cela va-t-il nous prendre de convaincre Hermione qu'être un Maraudeur n'est pas si mauvais ? »

L'autre adolescent renifla d'incrédulité. « Harry, cela va nous prendre des années ! Je ne pense même pas que cela va arriver. »

Harry ne fit qu'hausser les épaules, levant les yeux alors que Snape fonçait hors de la Grande Salle, grognant à cause de sa robe soudainement rose. « Nous avons moins d'une année pour la convaincre, alors commençons à trouver des idées, mon ami. »

Fin.

* * *

Merci encore

Et je remercie ma petite Dod de m'avoir corriger tout ça l'embrasse bien fort


End file.
